


Ojos solo para ti

by Erzs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni still alive, BUT HONESTLY WE NEED CHEESSY STUFF, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, OF THIS TWO, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual flirting, TWO FORGET THE CANON, cheesy af, kinda??, now with art, suggestive talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: El perro guardián de la reina tiene un nuevo caso y cuando Soma se entera que podría ser de ayuda, no duda en ofrecerse de voluntario.Agni no esta de acuerdo con arriesgar a su príncipe, así que toma el asunto en sus manos, para desgracia de Soma...¡¿Cómo que Agni tiene que seducir al criminal?!
Relationships: Agni/Soma Asman Kadar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Ojos solo para ti

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Un nuevo fic tras años de hiatus? ¿Un fic Somagni? ¿EN 2020? Pues ya ven, milagros de cuarentena jajaja  
> En fin, este fic se sitúa antes de 
> 
> *SPOILERS, CUIDADO: la muerte de Agni (CTM Yana Toboso) FIN SPOILERS* 
> 
> y es una idea random que venía rondando por mi cabeza. Espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Titulo de fic mientras trabajaba en el: Celos de Soma
> 
> *EDIT* HABEMOS ARTE AHH, muchas gracias a [Cladepss](https://www.instagram.com/cladepss) por su trabajo, le quedo hermoso

–¡Ciel! ¿Así que me necesitas para una misión? –Soma sonreía de par en par con gran emoción en su voz. Ciel lo había citado en su oficina para discutir sobre un caso y la idea de serle útil a su pequeño hermanito, incluso en lo más insignificante, siempre lo ponía de buen humor– ¡Lo haré! Te ayudaré con lo que necesites.

–Ni siquiera has oído de que se trata –Ciel se llevó la mano al rostro, pero siguió dando la información– últimamente han ocurrido varios asesinatos a extranjeros, todos precedidos por cierta clase de _ataques_ muy particulares. Entre las víctimas se encontraban hombres franceses, chinos y por supuesto, hindús. Las víctimas son encontradas con trajes tradicionales de sus lugares de origen y muy ornamentados, lo más probable es que se tratasen de nobles o _nuevos ricos._ Sin embargo, ninguna de sus pertenencias parecía faltar, por lo cual no apunta a ninguna clase de robo. De entre todos los casos el atacante parece tener una gran preferencia por los hindús y ahí es donde entrarás tú.

–Disculpe joven Ciel –Agni que había oído todo pues nunca se separaba de su amo, se atrevió a interrumpir la explicación teniendo un mal presentimiento–, ¿No estará sugiriendo usar al príncipe como carnada para un asesino? ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

–¡Agni! Si Ciel me lo está pidiendo es porque tiene algún plan. Sé que él no me pondría en peligro ¿No es así? –Canturreó Soma, acercándose a su mayordomo–. Además, si algo llegará a pasar, soy capaz de defenderme por mi cuenta ¿O acaso crees tan poco en tu príncipe?

–Príncipe Soma no es eso, es solo que… no me gustaría ponerlo en peligro innecesario –Agni avanzó para colocarse frente a Ciel, decidido– Lo que necesita es una carnada ¿No es así? Y el único requisito es que sea extranjero y parezca rico. Si me lo permite, me gustaría ofrecerme en lugar de mi amo, así usted tendría lo que necesita y él estará fuera de peligro.

El grito de protesta de Soma se oyó a sus espaldas, pero tanto Ciel como ambos mayordomos lo ignoraron.

–Es cierto que el rango de edades de las víctimas se acerca más al del señor Agni –señaló Sebastian mientras se inclinaba hacia su amo.

–Y en el peor de los casos el podrá defenderse –asintió Ciel, confirmando su tren de pensamiento—. Entonces está arreglado, Agni nos ayudará con esta misión. Te daremos los detalles y el plan mañana para poder ponerlo en marcha esa misma noche.

–¡Esperen! No me han dejado hablar –Soma tenía uno de sus usuales pucheros y ahora estaba colgado del brazo de su mayordomo– Agni es mi _khansama_ , no puede ayudarles si yo no sé lo permito. Como amo es mi deber velar por el bien de mis sirvientes.

–Príncipe Soma, ese es mi trabajo. Velar por su bienestar… piense en mí como una herramienta que le prestará al joven Ciel. Usted es quien será de ayuda al caso, yo solo un peón más bajo sus órdenes.

A Soma no le gustaba la idea de ver a Agni como una herramienta o de ponerlo en riesgo… pero Ciel era quien se lo pedía. Además, Agni parecía encajar más con el perfil que buscaban, incluso él comprendía que era la mejor opción. –Esta bien, aceptaré pero con una condición. Yo debo estar presente durante todo lo que dure el plan para asegurarme que nada malo le pase a Agni ¿De acuerdo? –asumió la respuesta de Ciel, sin dejarlo intentar protestar– Bien, perfecto. Me alegra poder serte útil, pequeño Ciel –Soma soltó a Agni para colgarse de Ciel, restregando su mejilla con la suya ante la sonrisa de Agni.

Sebastián volteó un segundo hacia su amigo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No podía esperar a ver que ocurriría la siguiente noche.

…

–Agni, ya te había dicho que dejarás de actuar tan sobreprotector conmigo –Soma estaba en su cama sobre su costado, con sus pijamas lilas ya colocadas y observando a su mayordomo retirarse su sherwani. Lo ocurrido en la mañana aún pesaba sobre su mente–. Si sigues tratándome como tu amo, tendré que tratarte como un sirviente –Era una amenaza vacía y ambos lo sabían, pero Soma siempre la decía con un rostro de seriedad.

–No es solo por ser su _khansama_ , mi príncipe. ¿No es natural el querer proteger a quien se ama? –Agni respondió con naturalidad, terminando de doblar sus prendas– Mi sol, mi luz, mi dios –se acercó a tomar sus manos dejando pequeños besos tras cada afirmación.

Soma enrojeció un poco ante las palabras tantas veces repetidas por su mayordomo, pero qué siempre lograban calar en su corazón –Espero entonces que algún día me dejes hacer lo mismo por ti Agni. No sé qué pasaría conmigo si algo te pasará… Por eso me aseguraré que todo salga a la perfección mañana y puedas volver lo más pronto posible a mi lado –sujetó las manos de su mayordomo con más fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia sí y mirándolo a los ojos, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora– pero por esta noche, recuéstate conmigo.

– _Jo aagya_ , mi amor.

…

–Bien, el plan es sencillo. Todas las víctimas anteriores fueron atacadas al salir de cierto bar, creemos que salieron junto al asesino en busca de un lugar más _íntimo_. Sin embargo, parece que solo llegaron un par de calles antes de que el procediera a atacarlos, por lo que podemos concluir que ese es su terreno de caza. Agni entrará ahí en espera del asesino y cuando este termine de seducirlo y trate de llevarlo a otro lado es cuando Sebastian se hará cargo de él.

–Espera ¿Cómo que seducirlo? El asesino es un hombre, ¿No? ¿No se supone que eso es ilegal aquí? –Soma interrumpió la explicación al percatarse de las implicaciones. No dejaría que nadie se acercara a su Agni con esas intenciones. Agni era solo suyo.

–Tú reclamándome eso… –Ciel contestó con hastío– ¿Por qué crees que dejaron este caso en mis manos? Muchas de las víctimas y personas que frecuentan ese bar pertenecen a la nobleza y la reina no quiere que un escándalo con nombres se haga público. Y si, técnicamente es ilegal, pero siempre y cuando tengas pocos enemigos y los contactos adecuados, a nadie le importa como prefieras pasar tu tiempo libre.

–Entonces ¿Debo _seducir_ al asesino? ¿Cómo sabré quién es? –Agni habló, tratando de seguir la línea del plan original.

–El patrón en las víctimas era el mismo –interrumpió Sebastian–, murieron tras ser asfixiadas y por una pequeña herida justo en el centro del cuello, donde presionaba el dedo pulgar. El asesino debe poseer alguna clase de arma o adorno sobre este dedo, que le permite terminar con sus víctimas de manera fácil. Eso es lo que debe buscar cuando vaya está noche, Agni.

–No estarán planeando seguir con esto ¿Cierto? –Soma se había cruzado de brazos y hecho un puchero– No puedo permitir que salgas a seducir a quién sabe quién, ni siquiera si es Ciel quien me lo pide –hizo una especie de rabieta, agitando los brazos– No y no.

–Mi príncipe... Es solo un papel temporal. Usted lo sabe… –“Sabe que solo tengo ojos para usted” –pensó Agni– Me halaga que mi príncipe se preocupe por mi de esa manera, pero si es lo que el joven Ciel necesita y puedo ser de cualquier ayuda, entonces no hay ningún problema para mi.

–Además, tú estarás presente tal como solicitaste. Sebastian se encargará de tu seguridad y podrán oír todo con estos –Ciel abrió una caja que estaba sobre su escritorio– Sieglinde los creó. Son una especie de amplificadores de sonido, pero solo pueden ser detectados con estos otros que se colocan en los oídos. Agni llevará el amplificador y ustedes los receptores, si eso te tranquiliza un poco.

Soma tomó los extraños aparatos y volteó a mirar a Agni. Si el parecía no tener ningún problema con la tarea, ¿Por qué se preocupaba? ¿Acaso no confiaba en su _khansama_? –Bien, pero en el momento que algo parezca ir mal, todo esto se termina ¿Entendido?

–Por supuesto, aunque nada saldrá mal conmigo a cargo. Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive ¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiera hacer algo tan sencillo?

Aunque eso debería haber tranquilizado a Soma, la verdad es que era todo lo contrario. Sebastian le inculcaba más miedo que seguridad. Por otro lado, la sonrisa de Agni a su lado eso sí lograba calmarle el corazón.

–Con esto arreglado, pondremos el plan en marcha esta noche.

…

Se encontraba en una mesa del bar, Sebastian a su lado bebiendo algo que no estaba seguro de que estuviera hecho para ser consumido. Ambos llevaban un traje negro y sencillo, discreto para pasar desapercibidos en aquel lugar. El príncipe había tenido que retirar todos sus collares y joyas e incluso el adorno con que sostenía su cabello era reemplazado con una cinta común y corriente. No era él en quién necesitaba que se fijarán, sino en el hombre en la barra del que no podía despegar la mirada.

Cuando le dijeron que todas las víctimas habían estado usando trajes típicos de sus países natales Soma no creyó que fuera ningún problema. El shewarni de Agni debía ser más que suficiente y vaya que hacía ver a su _khansama_ apuesto. Pero Ciel insistió que necesitaban algo más llamativo. –Préstale alguno de tus trajes. Incluso si le quedan algo pequeños, seguro servirán para atraer al asesino más deprisa– Ciel le había dicho.

Si lo que querían era llamativo, lo habían conseguido. Agni de veía divino en sus ropas. El Jodphuri dorado que debería llegarle a la cintura le quedaba corto, enseñando parte de su bien tornado abdomen. Tenía el botón superior desabrochado para mostrar un poco de la piel de su cuello y aunque usualmente debiera usar el kurta debajo de esa prenda, Sebastian había sugerido que su misión sería más fácil de cumplir si no lo llevaba puesto.

En la parte inferior llevaba sus churidar de un brillante rojo que claramente llamaba la atención y le llegaban hasta poco después de la rodilla en lugar de cubrir sus pantorrillas por completo como deberían. Le quedaban algo ajustados, lo suficiente grandes para que pudiera usarlos pero marcando cierta parte de su anatomía en particular.

Y, por supuesto como la cereza del pastel, estaba decorado con los collares dorados y demás joyas que sería típicas de la realeza pero esta noche decoraban a un dios. Era toda una visión, tan cerca de él pero sin tener oportunidad de tocarlo. Lo veía recostado de espaldas a la barra, paseando un dedo sobre el vaso que tenía sobre esta. Agni no bebía, no desde que había renacido para su príncipe, pero parecía ser una atracción para el resto de los caballeros en el pub, así que el que dueño del bar no le dijo nada.

Como le habían prometido, era capaz de oír todo lo que ocurría con Agni, pero esto solo había conseguido el efecto opuesto al que esperaba. Oír a todos los hombres que se acercaban a tratar de coquetear con su Agni poco a poco aumentaba la temperatura en su sangre.

–Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, si buscas diversión yo soy más que indicado –con un par de sonrisas y frases, Agni lo despachó de inmediato.

–Tu piel es divina como el caramelo, estoy seguro que así de dulce a de saber ¿Me permites probar? –el hombre trato de llevar el brazo de Agni a sus labios pero él hábilmente lo detuvo y lo rechazó al igual que al anterior.

–Haz viajado de tan lejos para presentarte como una exótica obra de arte ante mis ojos. Permíteme adorarte como te mereces –Agni lo miró inclinarse ante él y aprovecho para apartarlo con sus pies, cosa que al hombre pareció fascinarle pero terminó con sus intentos de avances.

Para Soma todos estos hombres eran desagradables y ni siquiera merecían posar sus ojos en su amado Agni. Y las cosas que le llamaban ¿Acaso creían que era un cumplido el tratarlo como un objeto exótico?

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era ver cómo Agni no hacía nada, solo les sonreía y les daba esperanzas al rechazarlos con amabilidad. Esas sonrisas deberían ser solo para él. Ese cuerpo le pertenecía solo a él y nadie más debía atreverse a tocarlo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, viendo hombre tras hombre acercársele sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Las palabras de Agni a través del micrófono interrumpieron sus pensamientos –Parece que todavía no aparece a quién espero.

–Oh, así que esperas a alguien. Y yo que creía que todos los caballeros antes de mi habían sido poco adecuados para tu belleza –un hombre castaño se acercó mientras reportaba la situación a sus compañeros. El mismo hombre tomó su mano entre la suya, dejando un beso en esta a modo de coquetería.

Soma no podía esperar a que Agni lo despachara como a los anteriores.

–Tal vez la persona que espero ha llegado al fin –le respondió a su coqueteo, sin dejar de sonreír–, es agradable el toparse con un verdadero caballero para variar un poco.

–Pero no culpe a mis compatriotas, de seguro les ha de ser difícil el controlarse o actuar de manera coherente ante una belleza como la suya.

¡¿Por qué no lo había rechazado ya?! Ese sujeto actuaba todo galante y Agni le seguía el juego.

–Ese debe ser nuestro asesino, preste atención ahora príncipe –dijo Sebastian

Pero por más que se lo pidiera, no podía mirar cómo su amado coqueteaba con otro hombre frente a sus narices. Una sensación horrible lo consumía así que trataba de distraerse con la bebida frente a él, ignorando a su mayordomo en la barra.

–Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿Usted es hindú verdad? Es que su vestimenta es preciosa y le sienta a la perfección pero ¿Sabe algo? –El hombre se acercó para susurrarle al oído– creo que se vería aún más hermoso sin ella puesta.

¡El descaro de ese hombre! Soma no pudo evitar voltear a verlos ante esa propuesta y su corazón se detuvo. ¡Agni estaba sonrojado! Solo el había tenido el privilegio de verlo sonrojar y ahora todos en aquel lugar podían verlo y lo que era peor, por culpa de las palabras de ese idiota. Sintió una presión en el brazo, Sebastian deteniéndole de hacer algo estúpido. Esto era una misión, no podía interferir por más que lo deseara. Suspiró y se concentró en seguir oyendo la conversación en espera de alguna señal para terminar con todo esto, tomando un trago de aquel líquido que antes le pareciera asqueroso, pero ahora servía como la distracción perfecta.

–Ese es un anillo muy interesante el que lleva puesto, ¿señor…?

–Mi nombre será lo menos importante esta noche. Y sobre esta antigüedad –el hombre alzó su pulgar mostrando un anillo con una larga uña plateada que sobrepasaba el largo de su dedo y terminaba en una punta bastante afilada– no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. No la usaré cuando este dentro de ti… a menos que tú quieras.

Soma sintió ahogarse con su bebida, escupiéndola y tosiendo fuertemente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y de Agni en particular.

Asesino peligroso o no, el se encargaría de terminar a ese bastardo con sus propias manos cuando esto acabara.

El hombre aprovecho la distracción de Agni para colocar sus dedos sobre su cuello, usando la uña falsa para bajar el borde del jodphuri y descubrir más piel de esa zona, deteniéndose ante un hallazgo interesante –Parece que se ha estado divirtiendo sin mi ayuda –sonrió pasando sus dedos sobre el moretón en la base del cuello contrario– Mire que hacerle una marca así a un cuerpo tan perfecto… ¿Algún antiguo amante celoso?

Agni apartó la mano, subiendo su ropa para ocultar la marca –Algo por el estilo –volteó un segundo hacia el creador de su marca tratando de asegurarse que estuviera a salvo, que su ataque de tos anterior no le hubiera causado algún problema.

–No debe volver a preocuparse por eso –el hombre pareció ignorar la acción de Agni, concentrándose en su conquista–, una noche conmigo y olvidará a cualquier hombre antes de conocerme.

–¡Eso es todo! –Soma se levantó furioso y dispuesto a terminar con ese hombre, pero fue rápidamente detenido por Sebastian quién lo arrastró fuera del establecimiento a regañadientes.

–En serio… si no pueden soportar la bebida, no deberían venir a un bar –el hombre se volteó hacia Agni nuevamente– ¿En qué estábamos?

–¿En que planeabas llevarme a un lugar más privado? –Agni sonrió, tratando de distraerse de la escena anterior. Sabía que Sebastian no dejaría que nada le pasara a su príncipe y mientras más rápido acabara con esto más rápido volvería a los brazos de su amado.

–¿Pues que esperamos?

…

Agni siguió al hombre que suponía el asesino, mirando a su alrededor en espera de Sebastian pero sin ninguna señal suya. Parecía que tendría que resolver esto por cuenta propia. Habían llegado a un callejón, no lejos de donde estaba el bar y Agni crecía impaciente –¿Dónde planeas llevarme?

–Justo aquí –el hombre se volteó, revelando un pañuelo húmedo de entre sus ropas, con el que cubrió la boca y nariz de Agni, noqueándolo en unos segundos– Ustedes extranjeros vienen a pervertir a nuestros jóvenes, invaden nuestra bella Inglaterra y corrompen sus morales –se colocó encima del cuerpo inconsciente empezando a deslizar la mano bajo sus churidar–. Me encargaré de corromper a cada uno de ustedes y de destruirlos antes de que llegue el fin de nuestra sociedad –con su uña desgarro la prenda, pero antes de que pudiera seguir su trayecto sintió una mano deteniendo la suya.

–Me alegra saber que mi intuición fue correcta. Mi amigo debía ser quien viniera a detenerlo, pero creo que ha tenido un inconveniente… asi que será mi honor el hacerme cargo de usted –notó la sorpresa del hombre al verlo despertarse, oyéndolo murmurar un _cómo–_ es muy sencillo en realidad. La fuerza que mi Dios me da me protege de cualquier corrupción que intentes –sin soltar su brazo, lo torció sobre su espalda para evitar que escapara– Mi amor por mi Dios… es algo que tú nunca entenderías.

–¡Agni! ¿Estás bien? –Soma apareció a la entrada del callejón, seguido de cerca por Sebastian.

–Veo que ha detenido al criminal, como podía esperarse de un mayordomo tan talentoso como usted –Sebastian se acercó al hombre, tomándolo del cuello y arrastrándolo– si me disculpan, ahora yo me haré cargo de él. No sé preocupen por esperarme, les recomiendo volver a la mansión lo antes posible.

–Espera ¡Yo también quiero hacerme cargo de este maldi-! –antes que Soma pudiera terminar su frase, Sebastian había desaparecido junto al asesino.

Agni lanzó un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al sentirse mareado, pero sin que eso evitará su preocupación –Mi príncipe ¿Se encuentra bien? Cuando Sebastian los saco del bar temí lo peor. ¿Acaso alguna de las bebidas lo afectó?

Soma hizo un puchero mirando a Agni con seriedad. –Ni siquiera bebí, no fue eso por lo que Sebastian tuvo que sacarme. Fue porque –Soma se colgó del brazo de Agni, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y murmurando– porque esos malditos no dejaban de devorarte con sus miradas, porque ese idiota te decía todas esas cosas y tú no hacías nada por detenerlo.

–Mi príncipe –Agni rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos, apretándolo firmemente contra al suyo y sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas– siento el haberlo hecho sufrir de este modo. No sabe cómo quería alejarme de todos esos idiotas y correr hacia usted. Cuando ese hombre tocó su marca quise arrancarle el brazo de un tajo, cuando dijo esas cosas creyendo que podría siquiera intentar compararse a mi Dios –apretó mas fuerte el cuerpo en sus brazos, sintiéndose indigno de su presencia, pero sin querer soltarlo nunca– pero me recordé que está era mi misión, mis órdenes eran ser la herramienta del joven Ciel y ayudarlo en esta misión como me fuera posible.

–¡No eres una herramienta! Tú eres mi _khansama_ , mi amado, mi todo –Soma se apartó un poco para poder ver a Agni a los ojos, pero sin atreverse a soltarlo– por eso no dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar. Nadie más tiene permitido tocarte sin mi permiso, tú eres mío –obligó a Agni a inclinarse lo suficiente para poder besarlo, marcándolo como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, aunque siempre le parecía una experiencia distinta. Cálida, brillante, era su lugar en el mundo, junto a su Agni. Se separaron, el rubor en las mejillas de Agni lo hacían ver mil veces más tentador.

–Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y de mi ser le pertenece, mi Dios, mi Soma –un mareo detuvo su siguiente intento de besar a Soma, obligándolo a arrodillarse para conseguir equilibrio– discúlpeme, creo que lo que sea que ese monstruo uso para dejarme inconsciente ha dejado algún efecto secundario –inicio a reincorporarse, sintiendo como Soma pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros. –¿Amo Soma?

–Lo haz hecho muy bien esta noche. Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte

Agni no se atrevió a responder, solo sonrió acercando su rostro hacia su cuello, aspirando la esencia embriagadora de su amado. –Aunque debo admitir que el verlo celoso fue un gran impulso a mi autoestima, mi príncipe –susurró al perder un poco sus inhibiciones por culpa del mareo.

–Pues no te acostumbres mucho –dijo con un puchero formándose en sus labios– Porque yo sé que no tengo que ponerme celoso. Mi Agni es solo mío y nadie podrá apartarlo de mi lado nunca. ¿Verdad? –Su última pregunta fue un susurro, como temiendo la respuesta.

–Mientras mi príncipe- no. Mientras mi amado Soma así lo desee, yo estaré aquí para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo –se llevo una mano hacia el pecho, sin poder despegar la mirada de Soma.

Fue el turno de Soma de sonrojarse, perdiéndose en la mirada de su amado, sabía que mientras tuviera Agni nada podría opacar su felicidad –Entonces está hecho. Estarás a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad, y yo también junto a ti. Sin importar lo que pase.

La felicidad de saber que su príncipe lo amaba era embriagadora. Si lo único que quería era pasar juntos sus siguientes vidas, Agni estaba más que dispuesto a concedérselo. –Jo aagya mi príncipe.

Una promesa a la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Escuchen, si Yana puso tanques y bocinas en la época victoriana, no me tiren piedras por poner micrófonos y auriculares jajaja.
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo a [Cladepss](https://www.instagram.com/cladepss) que me cumplió el sueño de tener un fic mío ilustrado. ¡No se olviden de seguirla!
> 
> ¿Te gustan mis fics? ¿Quieres ver updates, WIPs y demás?  
> ¡Sígueme en FB! [Erzs](https://www.facebook.com/Erzs9)


End file.
